Bringing him back threw realization
by aRcHErChICa
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo fell in love when they first laid eyes on each other. But when one has turned evil. Will they be together in the end? And does that one person really want to be evil and is with heylin for fear of endangering the ones he love.
1. The showdown

Kimiko's POV

She was thinking about him again,_ why did he leave?_ This was getting unbearable for her. She couldn't stand fighting him and there was even more pressure when it came to a xiaolin showdown. _I loved that boy and he left because of jealousy...WHAT A BABY! Uh oh ...did i just say i loved him? I'm not sure whether to cringe in disgust or face the truth that I love him. But I mean come on Kim wake up and smell the roses, Rai is evil, doesnt love you back and to top it all off he had my MP3 player in his pocket when he left AND STILL HAS IT! One more showdown facing him and i might as well dig my own grave and lay down in it and die._

She started to get ready for bed when all of a sudden...SHEN GOING WU ALERT! Of course Dojo had to sense a shen gong wu at **12:00 at night/morning**. Kimiko went to her closet and picked out a pair of black boots, a pink miniskirt, and a black tank top with a pink kitty on the front. She went to the bathroom and let her hair down long and died the ends pink. She then put on matching jewelry and a black net sweater that covered the upper part of her chest... and off she went to find Dojo and the others

She found them outside waiting for her. They hopped onto the now 40 ft dragon's back and Dojo kicked off from the ground. They were flying and Clay noticed that Kim was in her Own Little World and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Kim. You ok?Ya seem more sad than...Ya know what... i can't think of a metaphor right now cause i am just to dang tired"

Kimiko laughed. She did what Clay was hoping she would do; it was good to hear her laugh. She had been all quiet since Rai left. Well of course he new the reason why..._Wink Wink._

"Ok kids" said Dojo" Here we are, Niagara Falls Canada! Home to, well the Niagara Falls!"

"What's the wu dojo?" asked Clay.

"We are looking for the _Mask of Resembelence_(a/n:ok i know they dont have anything like that but it works with my future chapters),

when you wear the mask you take on the identity of your choice or you make up someone to be.)

"Extremely Icy" Omi declared

"Don't you mean "cool" Omi?" corrected Kimiko

"That too" Omi said

_He has been mixing up those idioms even more lately without Rai there to bug him about it_. Thought Kimiko.

They all split up to search for the shen gong wu. Kimiko studied the glistening falls. She admired their beauty but something caught her eye. And there was the Mask of Resembelance. Just as she stretched her hand out to grab the black mask someone else grabbed for them at the same time. It was Raimundo.

"Kimi!" he said with a smirk "It's been so long! How ya doin?" You ready to LOSE?"

The sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss. His words stung. She felt like there was no hope, no point in living...But then it hit her. That fiery temper of her's was kicking in. _Wait for it, wait for it...there is goes!_

"Well 1st off. I'm doing GREAT! Thanks for asking and 2nd of all I'm ready to kick your !" She shouted.

"Let's get this over with, i have a date with an air hockey table" Raimundo announced

"Oh ya Rai you have matured so much! NOT" Kimiko remarked

Just then Clay, Omi and Dojo came up and starred at the two wondering why they were carrying on a conversation instead of starting the showdown.

Clay exclaimed "Would ya two please just start the showdown before I grow old! For god sakes!"

"Kimiko I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown." retorted Raimundo

"Fine" Kimiko replied" I'll wager my star hanabi against your sword of the storm. The game is..."

_Come on Kimiko think of something good...ummmmmmm? Canada is cold so how bout the 1st to eat 2 gallons of ice cream wins? No that is just stupid. What about whoever can jump across the falls wins. Nope don't like that one either! Uh this is sooo aggravating! Oh wait... i've got it!_

"The game is Truth or Dare."

"Ok. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yelled in unison.

The rock they were all standing on launched off the ground and got wider and thinner. Soon they were high up in the sky and Raimundo and Kimiko were in the center of the rock plat form. With Clay,Omi and Dojo on the side behind Kimiko.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" The game had begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it?...this is a chapter story so lookout for my next chapter! And please review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions!


	2. Truth or Dare and beginning of an idea

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunetly don't own Xiaolin showdown.

GONG YE TEMPAI!!! The game had begun

Kimik's cute black and pink outfit magically changed into her monk robes. _Why didn't his clothes turn into his old monk robes? Kimiko felt like slapping her forehead. Of course stupid he was a heylin warrior now... so OF COURSE he wouldn't change into xiaolin robes. If I have to keep reminding myself that he is heylin now I am going to flip out on myself. But he still has his hood up, maybe that's good cause I would melt if I saw his eyes. His beautiful deep emerald eyes, that sparkled… KIMIKO QUIT THINKIN BOUT HIM AND KICK HIS ASS!!! Her conscious was so (infinty) annoying!_

Raimundo started "Kimiko, Truth or Dare?" He yelled

"Dare" she replied quietly

"Oh arent we being brave," Raimundo replied with a smirk. "I dare you to hop on one foot and act like a monkey"

Kimiko reluctantly complied...but the weird thing was that Raimundo wasn't laughing hysterically like he would if they were friends again, just playing a game of normal truth or dare. He had a solem look on his face, like he didn't want to be there.

_I wonder if he misses us? Misses me ? Man...iIreally would not like to be a monkey. Ok finally my turn._

It was Kimiko's turn. "Truth or Dare Raimundo?"

Oddly he replied in a hushed voice "Truth"

_That's weird, I was sure he would have gone with Dare...Oh well. Let me think. Favorite color? Ya right STUPID QUESTION!!! OK i've got it._

'Raimundo. How many siblings do you have?"_ I couldn't think of anything better and I was saving a really good question for later._

"I have 8 bothers and sisters" replied Raimundo loudly.

"My turn again Kimi" He smirked again.

_My nickname does not sound right coming from the heylin Raimundo. And if he smirks one more freakin time I swear I will slap that smirk off his face! _

"Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Truth" now she was talking in a low voice in somewhat fear of his question.

_Oh shit what if he asks something embarrassing or really personal? I mean we were best friends back then, we talked about everything and I mean EVERYTHING. _

"Do you wear tampons?" he asked (a/n: sorry for the girls and/or guys out there who have to have read that but I needed something really personal...its also kind of funny)

_OH MY GOD ! NO way am I answering that! But we need the mask! When I ment talked about EVERYTHING I ment everything. Kimiko thought with an emabarressed expression on her face._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kimiko and Raimundo where in Kimiko's room talking. Well Kimiko was doing a bit of cleaning up cause her room was a mess and Raimundo was sitting there watching her and talking with her. She had her back turned to him but when she turned around she saw him just about to go threw her purse. RAIMUNDO PEDROSA !!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! She grabbed the purse just in time but unfortunetly for her, her stash of tampons fell out as she pulled it away. Raimundo looked at her funny. Then of all the possible things he could do like laugh or make fun of her, he said. Oh so that's why your REALLY grumpy only like once a month.

Poor Kim felt her cheeks going red with embarressment and anger. But Raimundo saw her face and said softly.

"Don't worry I won't tell the others. Try not to be to embarrassed specialy in front of me. I have 2 big sisters rememeber?" She still had a look on her face. Kim turned around embarrassed. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted off the ground and squeezed to death by Rai. She turned around and hugged him back with a "Thank you"

**_END FLASH_** **_BACK_**

_He just wants to embarrass me in front of the others. Well I'm not gonna be amberrassed...No siree bob. _

"Yes I do use tampons" Kimiko retorted simply. She was in awe by her confidence. That temper of her's that had just simmered down started up again. **_UH OH_**

_"_Alright then Rai"

Raimundo had a scared look on his face not knowing that the showdown would end quickly after the next question.

"Truth or Dare?" Kimiko looked sad but she knew that if he said "truth" the question she would ask would break him down.

"Truth?" he replied with a questioning stare

"OK... so Rai, why did you leave the temple? Why did you betray your family and friends? Why did you leave for an ugly, evil hag like Wuya?"

"Um...well you see...I? Uh Oh...um um um ." Raimundo was nervous. he didn't know why he left or at least defently did not want to tell them... or her.

All of a sudden a buzzer went off and the rock platform dropped from the sky and thankfully landed softly onto the ground. Kimiko had won. The xiaolin warriors came over to Kimiko to congratulate her on her victory but she was to busy looking at Raimundo, but instead if him looking mean or sad he flashed a sincere smile her way. He then shouted " GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!" and jumped into the purple vortex.

She looked emptily at the spot where he left. Her depression came flooding back.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko jumped onto Dojo's back and they took off for the Xiaolin Temple. On the way home, Clay fell asleep and started to snore VERY loudly and Omi was meditating -on his head-. Kimiko sat there starring blankly into the dark morning sky (a/n: its now morning time, just about 3:00)

_He did smile at me right? Or was I imagining things? I really do miss that boy alot more than I thought I did. _

She held up the mask of resembelence and an idea popped into her head. She smiled. And started to carefully plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so tell me what u think? I hope you all like the story. I didn't have time to check for the spelling etc etc etc... so there are probly a good many spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry! Oh well.

Oh ya!! I need to say thankyou to the person who boosted my confidence in writing and reasured me about the whole writing fanfiction thing even thought i didnt know her at all at the time! THANKYOU MIDNIGHTHEAVEN!!! And also thank you to my 6 reviewers...i didnt really think i would get this many for just having my story up a couple of days!! Thankyous to Cursed Destiny, firesandstorm, spinningisfun, loonysango, kawa-kiree and midnightheaven! THANKS GUYS!!!!


	3. Thoughts of a heylin warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...Unfortunately.

OK, so I'm not sure if I like my last chapter or not. But any who. This chapter is all about Raimundo and is Point Of View.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled at her; inside he wasglad that Kimiko had won the Mask of Resemblance, although Wuya was not going to be happy about his **loss. ** Raimundo then shouted "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" and jumped into the purple vortex. The tiger claws opened a portal to the large cave he unfortunately called home. When he came out of the vortex the first thing he saw was his stone throne. Games and cars, and all sorts of expensive things littered the room... also there were the stone henchmen he tried to call friends.

_**Raimundo's POV**_

_Well home sweet home. Not. I hate this place. The cars and games and luxuries aren't worth it. I want my friends back. I want to go back home...and I don't mean this home. I would do anything to go back to sleeping on a mat on the floor and not having a door and having to train, and having to eat ALOT of rice, and meditating, and being with Kimiko, Clay, the fungmister, Omi, Dojo, and the other monks. I don't even have Ninja Fred here as my "GOOD LUCK CHARM". I don't remember why I left in the first place. _

_Oh come on Raimundo you know exactly why you left, it was because of the pressure. _

_The constant betting down by Omi and not listening to Master Fung about the Mala Mala Jong dude and stuff. I didn't know any better. The minute I got here I new I had made the wrong decision and wanted to go back but Wuya figured me out and threatened to hurt the ones I loved if I didn't stay with her. What was i supposed to do? Maybe I can get a message out to Kimiko and them. I've got to find a way out of this prison. _

Raimundo felt something in his pocket. He had baggy tan pants on. He reached into his left pocket, nothin. Then the right pocket _got it._ He pulled out a small, black, custom made MP3 player with the initials K.T. on the back in pink rhine stones. _Kimiko's _he thought. Rai put the MP3 player where it would be safe and went and sat down on his throne and called for dinner. He could get it himself but he was to busy thinking. _I miss you fire girl. More than you will ever know._

He heard her coming but continued eating.

"Raimundo..Wuya purred. Are you enjoying your meal? I can tell you are by the way you keep stuffing your face. Good. Is eveything to your liking here...any new toys or games you want? How about I get you a new car...that red corvette is so yesterday."

"Uh no thanks I'm fine." Raimundo replied with uncertainty

"Ok let's get down to the point boy. DON'T LOSE ANOTHER SHEN GOING WU! YOU LOST TO THAT LITTLE FIRE BRAT; YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BEAT HER EASILY. IF YOU DON'T START WINNING MORE OFTEN, I WOULD BE GLAD TO START A LITTLE VOLCANIC ERUPTION NEAR RIO." the hag threatened.

The heylin witch waved her hand threw the air and Raimundo saw a vision of a beautiful city with large beaches being destroyed by lava. He saw someone he new be swallowed by the hot, red liquid. He was almost in tears.

"No! Stop it! I will start winning more. I promise. Just don't hurt them!" The dragon of wind shrieked

"You had better, fortunately for you that was only a vision of what WOULD happen if you keep losing. Do I make myself clear?" Wuya smirked evilly.

"Yes mam" Raimundo replied in a hushed voice.

The old hag turned and started to walk away, but then looked back.

"Oh and one more thing Raimundo. Show Kimiko no mercy the next time you fight her." she laughed wickedly.

He was fuming, his anger starting to grow out of control. The young Heylin warrior used the draft blowing threw the cave to slam his dinner and plate across the room into the rock wall. Raimundo then sighed and walked over to his King size bed and wrapped himself in his soft warm sheets and thought, _Wow I'm so used to the mat that even this isn't comfortable._ He then drifted into a restless sleep full of nightmares and dying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short and kinda sucked but I wanted to add a chapter on what Rai was thinking etc etc etc. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Thoughts of the dragon of fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown! Cause if I did...Kimiko and Raimundo would officially be together by now and they would be soul mates and all that mushy gushy stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She held up the mask of resembelence and an idea popped into her head. She smiled. And started to carefully plan..._

The xiaolin monks had finally returned to the temple after the 2 1/2 hour, journey home. The dragons of fire,earth, and water jumped off the large green dragon,and Dojo returned to his small size. Master Fung came up to them and coungatualated Kimiko on her victory and advised the monks to clean up and go to bed.

The boys didn't bother taking showers because they were to tired to care if they stunk or not, so they said their goodnights to each other and went off and fell right asleep.

_**Kimiko's POV**_

_Ewwww. They didn't take showers. I better put a few airfresheners in their rooms tomorro. A little Febreeze wouldn't hurt either. Now **I **am going to go wash all of my troubles...and dirt away with a nice warm shower._

Kimiko headed to her room, grabbed her matching, baby blue bath robe and slippers and she hurredly walked threw the temple to the bathrooms. She opened the door and took a clean towel from the rack. She set the towel, her robe, and the slippers down on the counter and turned the faucet on. She loved the heat so she turned the water temperature to hot. REALLY HOT. She then stripped off her dirty clothes and stepped into the warm steam filled shower. Kimiko stood there for a while; her whole body under the water so that water was puring dow her face and the rest of her body, it was kind of like she was standing under a waterfall. The fire girl felt as if she was washing her troubles and HIM away.

_Oh no... did i just think about him? Crap here come the thoughts and emotionsrushing back. Why couldn't she get that smile out of her head? Did he secretly want her to win. Does he really want to be with Wuya...or is he trapped there. _

She shampooed(sp?) and conditioned her hair and then washed her body with her new lavender body wash. All the while going over every detail of her plan, making sure it was fool proof, the plan that would be put into action in 2 nights.

_I will make this work. The only person who can answer my questions AND GIVE ME BACK MY MP3, is Rai. _

His nickname did not sound unfamilar any more. She felt as if pure hope filled her body.

She dried off and wrapped the towel around her hair like a turban, slipped her petite feet into the blue slippers and pulled on the robe. This time she walked quietly and slowly back to her room so as to not wake up the other sleeping dragons. She walked up to her "room" and slid open the curtain. Kimiko undid her towel turban and set it on the blue chair in the corner of her room. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer to find her brush, she brushed her hair, then set the brush back down on the dresser. A blue tank top and blue sweat pants with white stripes on the sides were her chosen pj's for the night. She braided her hair to one side and layed down on her mat. Unlike the Dragon of wind's dreams, she did not have any nightmares. She slept soundly for the first night in 3 weeks, knowing...no hoping that things would be different and that the one who left their team would come home. Raimundo left 3 weeks ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright alright... i no REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! But i needed Kimiko's POV... Im workin on the next chapter already so be on the lookout! Review please!!!!


	5. Kimiko's plan

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All the while going over every detail of her plan, making sure it was fool proof, the plan that would be put into action in 2 nights..._

It was now Friday and the last 2 days had gone by very very slowly for Miss Kimiko Tohomiko; Dragon of Fire This morning she had won yet another shen gong wu in a showdown vs. Jack Spicer the so called "Evil Boy Genius". She was on a role...more like trying to speed up time in anticipation for tonight. It was lunch time when Kimiko, Clay, and Omi arrived back at the temple. With grumbling stomachs they made their way to the kitchen area to find Master Fung had ordered pizza.

_Amazing!_ Kimiko thought. _"Who knew Master Fung could actually use a phone_.

The others were thinking similarly. They sat down to their hot pizza and ate their fill. Master Fung gave them the rest of the day off.

Kimiko was walking to her room. She watched as Omi and Clay headed down to the training area.

_**Kimiko's POV**_

_Omi sure does love to train, but I have no clue how Clay will train cause MY GOD he must have eaten at least 6 pieces of pizza. _

She arrived at her room and pulled open the curtain and looked at her room.

_Master Fung is gonna have my head! Look at this mess! I really don't feel like cleaning right now but maybe it will take my mind off of tonight. _

Kimiko lasted 5 minutes without thinking about the upcoming events.

_I am so pitiful...5 minutes! That is how long I lasted. But maybe it's good that I'm thinking of tonight because NOTHING and I mean NOTHING can go wrong. _

She decided to go over the plan once more in her head to make sure everything was perfect.

Her plan went like this...

At dinner she would finish eating before everyone else and sneak to the Shen Gong Wu vault and grab the Mask of Resemblance, the Star Hananbi, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Wings of Tanabi. She would then use the changing chopsticks to miniaturize them and put all the shen gong wu in her pocket and stick the chopsticks neatly in her hair. She would run back to her room and get out her purple backpack and clothes to wear; it should be 8:00. She would then pack, her cell phone, PDA, a picture of the dragons when they first met, some water and some snacks into her dark purple backpack. After making a decoy Kimiko, she would pretend to be asleep for half an hour...it would roughly be 9:00 at the time. At 9:30 the monks were to be asleep in their rooms and Master Fung would come check on them and then head to bed himself. Master Fung usually fell asleep easily, so as soon as the monks blew out all the candles, she would quietly use the Changing Chopsticks to return the Shen Gong Wu back to their normal size and would put the Mask of resemblance, Star Hananbi, and the Wings of Tanabi in her backpack. The Kimiko decoy would be put onto her mat under the blankets and the real Kimiko would whisper "Shroud of Shadows" and she would throw the shroud over her head and tiptoe threw the corridoors, across the training area and jump the temple gates and hide in the bushes. Opening up her backpack she would take out the Star Hananbi and stick it into her pocket...just in case. She would cover herself, and the Wings of Tanabi with the Shroud of Shadows. She would use the Wings of Tanabi to fly herself to the cave Raimundo was living in…she had a pretty good idea were it was located

_I think Raimundo does miss us so I think he is hiding in a cave carved into the mountain close to the temple. _

Hoping it did not take a long time to get there she would fly to the cave and if she met any guards or anything she would transform herself into one of the Rock Creatures, but if the coast was clear she would simply transform herself into a small bird, find Raimundo and talk to him. She would have to wing the rest.

Kimiko was starting to get nervous._ What if something happens? What if I get caught by Wuya or even worse, Master Fung? Maybe I shouldn't go._

_KIMIKO! You know that you should go, you have to. Do you want him back? YES. Do you need him? YES...Soooo just be positive and be ready. _

Her conscience was getting to be a pain in the rear. But her conscience had a point. She loved him and would do almost anything to get him back.

Kimiko looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:00. The already tired Dragon of Fire decided since she woke up really early this morning and will be out late tonight, she needed to get at least some rest. So she pulled off her shoes and took a nap.

_**An hour and a half later**_

Kimiko woke up from her nap and yawned. She stood up and the first thing she saw was herself in the mirror...she was about to scream bloody murder, but she suddenly realized that the messy haired, mascara smudged face was her's.

_False alarm. _Kimiko thought.

_UG...look at me, I'm a mess! Do I have time to take a shower?_

She looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

_Just enough time to take a shower and be dressed before dinner. _

Kimiko made her way to the bathroom and took a long shower. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her room she picked out tonight's clothes. She WAS NOT going to dress in monk's clothes. Kim pulled open the curtain hiding her closet and took out a blue jean mini skirt( she had really been into the skirts lately),white leggings, a white belt, a blue spaghetti strap top with an intricate white and red sweetpea vine(a/n: yes...sweetpea vines are real. Sweetpea is a flower that grows into a vine) weaving up the middle of her shirt, and since it might be chilly up in the mountains she picked out a cute white sweater.

Looking into the mirror she decided she wouldn't add dye to her hair today and she would just let it hang naturally, she did style it a little though so it didn't look frizzy. She applied some red lip gloss, mascara, and a small amount of blush to make her cheeks rosy.

_Stupid Kimiko, you forgot shoes!!!!! _she thought.

Going back to her closet she picked out white mary janes/high heels (a/n: sorry if the white maryjanes/high heels thing confuses you). She then went back to her dresser and pulled out a silver necklace with the sign for fire on it, she had silver dangling earrings with a small ruby at the end, She then slid her hand into a ruby inlayed silver bracelet...Raimundo had given her for her birthday.

She took another look into the mirror and approved her outfit.

Omi yelled that dinner would be ready in 5 minutes.

It was show time.

OK… I know it took me FOREVER to update but here it is! YAY! Thankyou's to my reviewers! I'm gonna add more chapters, so keep being on the look out!!!!


End file.
